For Your Whore
by b o o d s
Summary: [Cross over with Boys Next Door] Lawrence is sent on a ‘business’ trip to Tokyo, Japan. He finds there a man that he holds immediate attraction to, is it love at first sight, or mere infatuation? Rating may change, read and review. Chapter 3 up!
1. For Your Whore

**For Your Whore  
**  
_Name me innocent,  
Claim me degrading,  
Tame me never.  
_

  
Hard and harsh the story of his sex life and normal life, pretty impressive for a fourteen-year-old American boy. Lawrence indolently packed some necessities for his trip to Tokyo, he'd be free, and frankly Lawr was excited, even though this was actually a business trip; Dallas had arranged for him to meet with a client. Even if it was just for a week and he would be forced to come back, nonetheless he was content with his morsel of freedom. Besides he was tired of the idealistic ways of the United States. America has no culture, save for fast food restaurants, and repulsive speaking habits (specifically the massive use of profanity). Not that he didn't love his country, cause he adored the craziness within it, where else can you have liberty like the United States?  
  
_One, two, skip a few, ninety-nine, one-hundred._ It was around six o' clock when Lawr arrived at the Los Angeles airport, he had already gone through the antagonizing lines, the baggage, the tickets, all the boring drab that happened before you got onto a plane. A small blare from his headphones, as he lost himself in lyrics and melody.  
  
_Sometimes I think I'm scared,  
  
Sometimes I know,  
  
I feel like making love,  
  
Sometimes I don't…  
_  
Metal ballads were always his favorite, soothing, some sort of lingering despair within them, like the cry of a beast. Twelve hours till liberty, he'd sleep half of the time, and maybe a little more, dream a little dream of his true promise land.  
  
Lawr stepped foot on the alien country, but before he had reached this place the flight made a stop at Hawaii, and he was given a mere three hours to wander about the lavish airport, he had purchased a pack of gum, and aimlessly meandered about the place, mostly staying put at the vast glass windows that overlooked the city of Honolulu, and he even witnessed the renowned hula dancers, with their luscious tanned skin, and ebony hair color, dyed naturally a dark brown from the hands of mother nature known as the sunlight, and their movements were captivating, smooth, not a step out of place.  
  
Yes, but returning to the scene at hand, he was monitoring the unfamiliar country with the eyes of a newborn, over to his right stood a Japanese family, from what he could discern it seemed that the father had returned from a business trip in America, ironically he was the same man he had sat next to on the voyage to Tokyo, a stolid smile traveled unto his lips, his eyes still bearing that naught reflection. The hustle of the area made it unclear to think straight and he found himself lost, knowing little Japanese he was baffled as he heard them speak in such a fast pace. Reaching in his back pocket for the last resort he pulled out a small, nifty book of simple Japanese phrases. He skimmed over it, looking for ways to say, "Hello," or, "Can you help me find the bathroom?" he never knew it would be this difficult to tread through an airport.  
  
With a puff of air he blew the strand of hair shielding his eyes, to his left he heard the laughs of a group of three Japanese girls dressed in their matching school uniform, socks pulled up to their high calves, and plaid skirts he glanced their way, flashing a remarkably beautiful smile, a trait that was mandatory for any prostitute with real experience.  
  
Timidly the girls approached him, "You are lost?" a single girl asked with that Japanese accent set densely in her soprano pitched voice.  
  
"Hai," he paused, that's all Lawr had managed to read, he was so screwed.  
  
The girls took note at his mispronunciation and giggled together once again, "No, we know English little," the same girl announced the grammar apparently misplaced.  
  
"So you American?" asked another girl, her hair pulled up in high pigtails, blue ribbons adorning the tie, "You are handsome," it would take some time to adjust to their accents, not to be rude but he could barely distinguish what they were saying.  
  
Yeah, he did get that compliment a lot but Lawrence would show his civility, after all not all Americans are as arrogant as the other countries insist, "Yes, thank-you," he bowed.  
  
The girls gladly escorted Lawr through the hectic airport, taking him to the main drag where all the buses and cars arrived to pick up and drop off passengers. He thanked them and they gave him their numbers and addresses, messily, he stuffed the crinkled papers into his jean pocket. His constant delving eyes searched for a detection of his client, he was then whisked away by his elbow from a stranger.  
  
"Come with me," commanded the stranger.  
  
Lawrence defiantly took his own arm back, rubbing the sore spot in which he was clutched, "Are you--?"  
  
The man who had tried a sort of attempt at kidnap was clad in a normal dark brown business suit along with a brief case, his hair slicked back into with perfection, no strand out of place, his eyes a stolid brown, his face set in a serious notion, "Yes and no, I'm not the one you'll be serving under, I'm your client's assistant, Rikuo Honda," he paused and straightened out his tie to make him a bit more presentable, "Let me lay the ground rules down for you, my boss has meetings during the day and other work to tend to, so sessions will begin 10:00 p.m. on the dot, you are free to roam and search Tokyo during the day with a chaperone at hand, of course, and will be given a 100,000 yen allowance a day to use as you wish, but for now let's settle get you settled at the suite."  
  
He sighed, nodded, grabbed his bags and other essentials, then followed Mr. Honda to the black limousine, yet before he could enter he was deterred. Someone had caught his eye. Someone had a beautiful aura around them. A beautiful man, a young man, had caught his gaze. A man who didn't seem to fit amongst his peers, a student he assumed from the outfit. His hair was disheveled in a vibrant mess of mahogany, his eyes were a deadly, secretive shade dark brown flecks of light brown adding vibrancy, he was disguised behind glasses that added a sexual intellect he yearned for. He blew him a kiss, his motions carnally drenched. Lawrence made it a goal, a goal to find this beautiful man, to claim him, and to go on his own little escapade, where climax was rampant.

* * *

  
**A/N:** I feel terrible for not writing _anything_ but not really, this was intended to be longer but I was figured forget it, half of the people reading this probably haven't even heard of Boys Next Door. This is my dedication to one of my favorite Kaori Yuki characters, Lawr. Contents might get a bit more…rated R-ish so if you find sexual situations and/or are homophobic I recommend you stop at this chapter. I also recommend you go find the scanlation to Boys Next Door; it's the most tragic manga I've ever read, I got real emotional, and it even incited a few tears.

  
**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Lawr, or the lyrics used in this chapter which was **Loving the Alien** by **Velvet Revolver**--it's brings me great woe to tell you this.


	2. Confiscate Him

**For Your Whore**

_Erotic, every essence,  
Sensual, savor something,  
With white wishes._

**Chapter 2, Confiscate Him**

Laying was Lawr. His pants were heavy--raspy, his hair drenched with sweat and other bodily fluids, his lips tainted with sweet, human vanilla, God, he had to admit it was good, _damn_ good. Rolling onto his side he hugged his client, who was indeed gorgeous in every aspect. She was in perhaps her early thirties, her name was Ayako Kamui, a power-hungry business woman with a succinct vision what she wanted when she wanted it. Her body was shaped curvy and voluptuous; a body of valleys and mountains. Ayako's eyes shone of a the darkest, sinisterly sinful brown, her hair an unnatural shade of auburn brown but fit to her complexion, giving her a more exemplified look. She combed her sneaky fingers through Lawrence's hair, then licked his cheek lovingly, an anomalous action.

"You're such a dirty American boy, Lawrence, you should run along and take a bath," Ayako cooed in his ear, her hands tracing Lawrence's body, resting upon his abdomen.

He smirked like the courtesans do, yet somehow, those profound eyes of green shimmered of innocence, "Will you clean me?"

"Stamina, that's good for growing boys," she commented with a provocative lifted brow.

Lawr laughed with a boy-giggle and rose to cleanse himself of the remnants of sex. She sat up, resting her back against the hard cherry wooden backboard, lighting a cigarette, her smeared ruby-red lips wrapping around the toxic contents, and ejecting second-hand smoke. Ayako enjoyed their little dangerous game, enjoying it the way a kid enjoys breaking rules and feeling bad. Glancing sideways to the alarm clock she despised having such short time.

"Sweetie, I got things to do, I'll see you the same time tomorrow, be good for me, won't you?" the lady who lived strong placed her business attire back on, along with turning on her cell phone, reapplied her make-up, and fixed her hair into a tight bun.

He barely peeped out the door to catch a glimpse of her before she left, "OK, I'll see ya later, don't overwork yourself."

Ayako laughed, overworking herself was an understatement to the amount of work she does all the time. She left the room and the moment Lawr heard the door click he felt lonely. This loneliness had an inclination to eat him up, gobble him until he was forced to search for some sort of human contact, even if it was a stranger. Quick, he had to get out of this solitude suite. He exited the shower combing and detangling his strands of chocolate, placing on some leather pants Ayako had bought for him for their next sexual occasion, a tight-white wife beater, and his brown, dirtied boots he had purchased somewhere in LA. With no more than 500 yen and his hotel key card he left eager for adventure, eager to roam.

An image of a natural leader, intricate, cunning, a man of wits. He strode in the lead of a bunch of ruffians that he would shape into men, his followers did admire him. The boys were still dressed in their school uniforms, growing bored with school they cut class to drink, smoke, and abuse illegal substances, oh and can't forget, impress the opposite sex.

"Kira that chick was all over your nuts," his friend commented, praising him the way boys of this generation do by punching him lightly upon the upper arm.

He smirked so coolly, his eye expression hidden under his glasses, it threw off his look, but also improved. His long hair made him look like a rock star, his glasses made him look like an intelligent teacher, so dynamic. The boys were talking like men at a rendezvous, speaking of the women like hunters would speak of their killings. Then through the walking and talking multi-tasking the perceptive one of the clique made a stop, while the others continued to carry away.

Kira too, was perceptive, "What do you see, Setsuna?" he asked, focusing his gaze in the same direction Setsuna did.

The boy wrinkled his nose a bit, a habit he owned to show that he was thinking, "You see that kid over there, he looks like he's around Sara's age, he's been staring at you sempai, it's…weird," Setsuna almost seemed too perceptive at times.

Sakuya took Setsuna into a headlock and ruffled his blonde-brown hair, "Jealous Set-chan?" he asked, mocking him.

He furiously tried to free himself from Kira's clutches, gaining freedom when Kira loosened his grip, "Hell no pervert!" Setsuna then shuffled off, following the rest of the clique.

Kira hesitated, lingering behind to stare back at the boy who returned the stare. It was a clash of green and brown, Lawr could decipher this air of enigma around that leader. The airport, _I've seen him at the airport_, Kira remembered the boy who was unforgettable. The traffic lights shifted from green to red and Lawr flashed him an enchanting smile. _He smiles like an American._

"Kira, c'mon!" the intelligent one broke away from his trance of contemplation and followed after his comrades to do what they always do, indulge in childish antics that are allowed only to adults.

Hours flew away like pigeons fleeing from cars and Kira found himself dragging a drunken ass home, oh-well, at least it was his favorite of the drunk asses. Setsuna had done quite well for the first few blocks, simply let his feet sink and using Kira as a walking aid. They almost reached their destination until the two had crossed the bridge. Setsuna vomited, his booze and acids spilling from his stomach onto the road bellow.

"Damn Setsuna, learn to hold your liquor," Kira lectured like a teacher as he allowed his kouhai to place an arm around his shoulder.

He slurred, hobbled, and wobbled, but he did manage to apologize, "Sorry."

Setsuna's home wasn't too far off, and Kira had the hardest time lifting Setsuna over the bushes, he had to admit the boy was growing, the last time he got piss drunk he wasn't as heavy. Setsuna's groggily opened his unlocked window, being wary not to wake anyone. Before the blonde-brown head could enter he had to give the proper thanks.

"Nghh, thanks, Kira," he murmured gutturally.

Kira boosted Setsuna into the window, "Get some sleep," stern orders from the master.  
"Careful when you leave," Setsuna was always caring for that sort of thing.

Kira did the conventional wave of good-bye and followed Setsuna's orders by leaving quietly and undetected.

The streets were surreal tonight. The slight drizzle of midnight rain adding a quixotic feel to the atmosphere. Kira lit a cigarette, the tip acting as sort of a lantern to guide him through the haze. Citizens of Tokyo were sleeping tightly in their homes, not a trace of trouble or mischief. In a way, Kira loathed this sort of scene, the serenity, it must be his ruthless bloodthirsty ways that cause him to loathe it so. Almost sighing he reached the stoop of his loft in which he lived. He saw traces of that American boy, at least from that smile he could tell he was American. He was sitting all alone, although the weather seemed cold and icy he looked unaffected. His hair was barely dampened, his eyes as stolid as ever the slight touch of streetlights adding a dim glaze, he was still dressed in what Kira had seen him before, his shirt owning no purpose for the boy's torso was completely revealed for the world to see. The American had his knees drawn up and for the few moments Kira had arrived he hadn't noticed him and when he finally did, he gave Kira this genuine look. The unforgettable look.

"I've been waiting for you," Kira didn't respond, some instinct within him told him that this boy had been waiting for him, it was pointless information.

He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, "My name is Lawrence but call me Lawr," he still didn't reply he just threw out his old cigarette butt and got a new one, "Watashi wa Lawrence desu," Lawr was adamant in making conversation with him.

He snickered, mocking him, "You don't have to talk to me in Japanese," Kira had full knowledge of most languages having read so much he knew a vast amount of English.

"I wanted to talk to you," Lawrence neared Kira almost reaching face to face but unfortunately Lawr was a bit too short to get that close.

Kira elicited a small puff of smoke from his lips, "Then talk," curt, concise.

"I like you," Lawr sounded like a cute school girl with a crush, "I want you to be mine, I never see beautiful men like you around LA," he admitted and it was true, none of them gave out the magnetism that Kira did, and frankly Lawr was impressed and intimidated by this magnetism.

Kira wasn't one to normally go for boys, he found women more interesting, "Listen, you're not my type, go find a street corner and get your prey like that," how malignant.

Lawrence stood on his tip toes, meeting gazes with Kira and with a quick flick he took the cigarette from out of his mouth, "No, you don't understand, I like you, I want you."

The way his eyes scrutinized him, it antagonized Kira, like Lawr saw it, all of it. He attempted to go into his loft but was deterred. Lawr became a wall creating a dead end for Kira. He smiled childishly, as if playing a game.

"I can absolve you," Lawrence stated in a stern tone, "I can take your guilt and make it go away, it won't ever bother you again."

Kira violently grabbed Lawrence by the collar, becoming irate (that was quite rare), his talk of clearing his guilt was irritating Kira. Lawr just smiled that silly whore smile and ran his tongue over Kira's cheek. His guard was shot to death for Kira paused long enough for Lawr to kiss his lips. His kiss was inescapable, magical, binding. Lawr found himself matching his tongue with Kira's the bittersweet taste of tobacco and nicotine enhancing his senses, arousing him. Lawr then opened the door the two falling into the loft. It was time for turmoil.

* * *

**A/N:** Call me a crazy fan girl…I couldn't help but have Lawr seduce Kira--it was so perfect! I guess Setsuna and Kato could've been a good choice too, but yeah, I love my Kira, and there's just simply no way of denying him. Yes, I won't leave yaoi fans hanging, you'll have to forgive me for saving the sexual part till the next chapter, it's gonna be kinda awkward for me since I've never done anything lemon with guys. Tips would be nice and critiquing would be nice too.

**I WARN YOU NOW:** The next chapter will contain sexual content guy on guy--if this offends you don't read the next chapter and wait for chapter 4.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own any of Kaori Yuki's works just those little poetry things I put at the beginning of my chapters, I wish I owned Kaori Yuki's stuff.


	3. Tawdry Stands

**For Your Whore**

_Ahh, deep in the night,  
Ooh, my secret Valentine,  
Shh, they can't hear._

**Chapter 3, Tawdry Stands**

It was but a humble abode. Kira was too poor to afford electric lighting so he used candles to laminate his place, he didn't like electric lighting in the first place, it was too damned brightalmost blinding. The rain against the window only grew heavier, perfect for droning the songs Lawr would sing for him. The small place was surprisingly clean, his books compiled in a methodical order, laundry folded neatly, the only flaw being the scent of tobacco, but the way Kira's fragrance entwined with the smell of cigarette gave the loft a distinct odor that Lawr actually enjoyed. The room size was small, a kitchenette, a tiny bathroom, a mattress on the floor dressed only in two pillows, thin sheets, and a comforter. So many options, they could fuck on the folding table in the kitchenette, the bathtub, the sink counter, or that full size mattress.

The hell with it. Where they did it didn't matter to Lawr just as long as they fucked and did it all night long. He hadn't felt lust like this in months and when lusts like this come about menial things like where to have sex were seen as unimportant. Kira was leading him into the darkness of the house, breaking their kisses to light candles every so often, leaving Lawr craving for more, with his desperate his wet lips. Pensively Lawr allowed his ambition drag him down to the bed and the boy-whore prostrated Kira, his body resting on the mattress in submission. Like the Lord he was Kira haughtily grabbed Lawr's wrists and connected their lips.

"Nnhh," the American hummed into Kira's mouth.

Despite the overwhelming pleasure Lawr managed to slip his fingers under Kira's shirt, undoing the buttons frantically, anticipating the taste of his skin. Lawr straddled himself onto Kira, grinding into him in a slowly-sweet motion. Kira placed his large hands onto Lawr's hips, then lifted his arms up to remove his shirt that was thrown carelessly across the room. The glory was magnificent and the whore hadn't even seen all of it. In an animalistic nature, unlike his usual calm self he slid his tongue down Kira's torso, massaging his taut muscles, and sucking deliberately at his nipples.

Kira watched as Lawr performed with the most extreme delicacy, he was subtle, maybe even loving. Apparently Kira had underestimated the boy, he never expected him to be that fucking good, half the women he slept with didn't have the precision Lawr did, but regardless of all that he wouldn't admit it to the boy. His fingers ran through the silken brown hair of the slut, as the boy continued to explore the nether regions of Kira's body, like a nomad on a journey. The zips of his pants sounded, a tug at the boxers, and he was nude.

Dominance, the Satan had the dominance, and as the lightning shimmered in the sky, Kira was above Lawr. Nipping at his neck, putting masculine kisses along the line of his jaw, his collar bone.

Lawrence couldn't help but take a quick grasp, he held Kira's stiffness with his hand for a small second. Large, dear God it was gigantic. This devious discovery sent him to an oblivion dust of sexual desire. Lawr's curiosity was punished when Kira stripped the shirt off him and bit at his erect nipple.

"Ahh!" he cried and winced, licking his lips, and biting his tongue to distract him from the pain.

Kira meticulously undid the lower clothes of Lawr's. With a cold finger he ran it upon Lawr's manhood causing a whiney moan from him. That same finger then wound up in Lawr's warm mouth and he sucked yearningly, imitating what he wanted Kira to do to him. Satan's lips placed a single kiss onto Lawr's neck, then his hand slowly caressed his body, resting at his hips, and then . . .

"Ohh, mm, nn," the green eyes were tucked away behind Lawr's eyelids as his brows furrowed with the appeasing pain.

Kira also fingered Lawr roughly, showing that he would owns no mercy. Yet for every fierce move he made he repented for with kisses.

"Now, I'm ready nowgive it to me Kira!" Lawr gasped and rasped his pleads of lust.

He obliged. Shoving himself into Lawr without the slightest concern, selfishly he rammed in and out.

The courtesan panted, his arms pinned above his head, his dark hair surrounding him, his mouth open in a speechless 'O', but it only took one swift move from Kira, and, "Moreharderplease, Kira!"

Dominance smirked smugly in the pitch blackness of the night, slapping himself deeper in Lawr, each new thrust making the dynamics of Lawr's yells, louder and louder.

The thunder created a gleaming duet with the prostitutes scream of mingled passion and hurt. Kira felt the needles of climax going deeper into his slick skin. The friction of their bodies was tremendous.

He bit his bottom lips, "Never stop, you're too good to stop," Lawr wailed as he clutched the sheets, anchoring himself from arching his back.

Cheap love, this was a brilliantly cheap love. Kira delved farther on Lawr's demands, this sin growing into a forbidden void that dared to swallow them in that one second explosion where white dreams captured lovers. Kira huffed and sucked onto Lawr's steaming flesh, while the whore threw his head back in utter bliss. Lawr's hands were struggling to find Kira's body, any muscle, any morsel that belonged to him. Through this fast race, of love-making, the wild thrashing about came to a sudden halt when Kira made his first noise, the guttural moan of a man, and Lawr screamed the ending note to his song. Semen had spilt all over Lawr and Kira gently lapped it all off, sending shivers of left over pleasure up the prostitute's back.

When Kira had finished he looked over Lawr for a short moment, observing Lawr's disheveled appearance, listening to his breaths steadily return to it's regular ways. He then laid beside him, a bit of room between them, until Lawr closed it. Crawling back to him like a kitten that needed affection. Lawr settled himself against Kira's sweaty chest and closed his eyes. Sex was tiring, took all the energy out of you. Kira kept still and immobile, simply watching the ceiling, his contemplations refilling his mind, since his pleasure cells were totally depleted. Tomorrow he'll be gone.

* * *

**A/N:** This is for Brett, thank-you Brett for your motivating reviews. Sorry to keep you waiting, I have this tendency to complete some of one thing, and then start something else. Yes, but here it is, my first lemony thing I've ever done, critiques are most welcomed, this isn't my best work though. I wish I'd had done better for my first lemon, sigh oh-well. I can't guarantee I'll continue this, but I'll try to.

**Disclaimer:** No, Kaori Yuki owns Lawrence and Kira. I don't own them. It hurts to say things like that.


End file.
